Kanna Totomi/Storyline
Meeting As children Kanna would lash out and bully Haruka out of her desire to actually befriend her and Yuuya, but being unsure of how to do so. She was envious when Yuuya defended Haruka but eventually managed to come around and befriend them, along with Sayuri. Not long after, they were bullied by someone else and soon faced a terrible dog attack that would change their lives... The Accident Everyone had been separated at this point, with Kanna now a first-year in Middle School. The girls agreed to meet up when they found out Yuuya had feelings for another girl and were very concerned and angered over this. They decided to confront him before he could confess his feelings, openly stating their plans to kill her if she got in their way, with Kanna agreeing to what Sayuri and Haruka said. As they were making their threats towards the girl, Yuuya attempted to lead her to safey until a train car collided with him and sent him to the Hospital. While recovering the memories slowly became vague in everyone's minds and the girl transferred to a new school, with Yuuya trying to determine if he was being saved from the girls, or if someone pushed him. Route Kanna is the only girl unable to come up with an idea at first and suggests they take the time to think it over and wait until she decides to chat with Yuuya the following evening, promising to think up an idea. They watch a news report on the sudden popularity of Mascot Characters, which inspires her into suggesting a Mascot themed Cafe, which goes over well with the others. As the next few days go by everyone work on the details of the Mascot and make the outfit. A few days later, Kanna comes to Yuuya's house to discuss their upcoming plans until an envious Haruka, witnessing her show up decides to pay them a visit. But when the girls are unable to focus and argue, Yuuya decides to step in. Eventually, with all their efforts paying off the group celebrates the email Yuuya got, inviting them to a Ceremony to celebrate their hard work. However, Kanna isn't there at school that day and they inform Yuuya that she is sick. He makes plans to pay her a visit out of concern, but due to being delayed he is unable to- only to find her calling him a while later. He expresses relief and requests visiting her the next morning, but she leaves with a cryptic comment. Kayoko is found murdered shortly after during the Ceremony, and from the stress of witnessing what he did, Yuuya takes to confining himself in his room for days before returning to school; only to see how happy his friends are to have Kayoko out of their lives. Horrified, he approaches Kanna, the most sensible of his friends and tries to express concern until she acts as though it's fine, causing him to put space between the group and himself. Category:Storylines Category:Backgrounds